


An Ocean Between Us

by Koeki



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeki/pseuds/Koeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU set in 1700's style,  where Judy is a ship's captain out on the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ocean Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfic that I've done in a long time. Primarily Zootopia, but possible other Disney characters mixed in.

The day was perfect; clear skies, slight breeze, calm waters. A sailor could not ask for a better day to start their maiden voyage. Judy Hopps did not know this, however, as she snored slightly under a pile of quilts and pillows. Ears pinned to her head, she grumbled as she heard an incessant knocking for the third time since the sun’s rays first crept across her bed, sending her diving for the shaded shelter of her bed linens. 

“Judy, you’re going to be late, BunBun” she heard thru the door, causing her to groan. 

“Alright, Momma, I’m up. I’m up.” she called, slowly crawling from her nest, blinking at the already bright room. With a yawn and a stretch, she went about getting dressed for her big day. 

Pulling on her tight leather breeches, she thought through what today meant. Not only was she going to be setting sail from her home town, but she was going to be the Captain of the vessel, aptly named The Bunny Burrow. 

A white shirt and vest fitted over her small figure, accentuating what chest she had, before a long blue coat was added to the top. Judy looked at herself in the floor mirror, turning from side to side. The blue set off her amethyst eyes just right, making them pop against her gray and white fur. 

Picking up the tri-corn hat that sat upon her dresser, she nestled it upon her head, ears pinned underneath.  Finger-less gloves finished the ensemble, matching the pale white of her vest, again in soft leather. 

**☼  ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼**

Looking around her room, Judy couldn’t think of anything else that she needed. She opened her door and stepped into the hall, continuing down the stairs to the main hall of the house. 

The Hopps weren’t overly rich, but they had enough to keep a burrow of almost 300. Judy skirted around siblings on their way to and from chores or just playing, none of them quite understanding what the day meant for the young doe bunny. 

As she entered the main hall, however, the older of her siblings(bathed and dressed, even), as well as her parents were waiting for her. 

“You don’t know how proud we are of you!” Bonnie Hopps exclaimed, coming forward to hug her daughter tight. 

“Yeah, and a little scared” Stu Hopps added, joining in the family hug.

Judy hugged them tight, not caring if it wrinkled her new uniform. “I’ll be alright, guys, I know it.” she replied, her nose and tail both twitching to betray her own nervousness.

“We know, it’s just such a big world out there, and you are the only one that survived from your litter.” Bonnie’s brows furrowed as she lifted a hand to her daughter’s cheek, feeling long healed scars below the fresh fur. “We don’t want anything to happen to you so far where we can’t help.”

“Besides, think of all those animals out there that can hurt you!” Stu chimed in, his ears pinned to his head. “Not just those on your ship, either. If you get thrown off, who knows what lays out there. “

Judy nodded, to their concerns, taking a hand of each of her parents in her own. “I’ve been swimming since before I was old enough to walk; you told me yourself.” Judy took a few steps to the nearby table, scattered with dishes and the remains of a hurried breakfast. Picking up the sabre, she strapped the leather bandoleer to her hips, feeling the weight as odd, but comforting. “Besides, “ she said, pulling the blade free from its scabbard, “This isn’t just for show.”

Judy’s younger siblings _ooo_ ’d and _ahh_ ’d at the bright steel, sharp and polished to pristine perfection. Judy had made certain that they stayed away from the sword after she brought it home, showing them just how easily it could cut through a carrot, let alone a soft bunny. 

 

Outside, the city bells began to toll the 9 th hour, sounding both solemn and exciting to those in the burrow’s hall. “I better go” Judy sighed, returning the sabre to its sheath and turning to hug her parents once more. They followed her to the door, but no further. The masts of the Brig Sloop could be seen over the houses and businesses as the hill turned to bay; they could watch their baby girl almost all the way there, tho the tears in their eyes made it hard to see.


End file.
